1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness manufacturing method and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wire harness has been proposed in which plural cables are bundled by a sheet having an adhesive layer (refer to JP-A-2013-168322). In this wire harness, one surface of one end portion has a first self-adhesive layer and the other surface is not adherent. On the other hand, the one surface of the other end portion is not adherent and the other surface has a second self-adhesive layer. The self-adhesive layer is an adhesive layer that adheres to and therefore fixes to another self-adhesive layer and neither adheres nor fixes to a non-self-adhesive layer. Therefore, a worker bundles plural cables by winding such a sheet on them in such a manner that its self-adhesive layers adhere to each other.
However, in the wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2013-168322, the sheet is special in that only part of the one surface and part of the other surface have a self-adhesive layer. Therefore, every time a worker bundles cables, the worker needs to form a sheet by cutting out a portion having a prescribed size from a base sheet by applying a proper material to prescribed portions of both surfaces of the cut-out base sheet portion. This lowers the manufacturing efficiency of wire harnesses.